


Truskawkowa Herbata

by rrl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett Talbot & Lori Talbot Live, Brett Talbot Lives, Brolan, Fluff, Liam Dunbar & Nolan friendship, Little hunter Nolan, Lori Lives, Lori Talbot Lives, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor Original Character(s), Nett, Sweetheart Brett, jealous nolan
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrl/pseuds/rrl
Summary: "𝐼 𝑤𝑡𝑒𝑑𝑦 𝑛𝑖𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑐𝑧𝑦𝑙𝑜 𝑠𝑖𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑧 𝑛𝑖𝑐, 𝑧𝑎𝑑𝑛𝑖 𝑙𝑢𝑑𝑧𝑖𝑒, 𝑧𝑎𝑑𝑛𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑘𝑜𝑙𝑎𝑘𝑖 𝑛𝑎𝑒𝑡 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑧𝑐𝑧 𝑝𝑟𝑧𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑎𝑘𝑎𝑗𝑎𝑐𝑦 𝑝𝑟𝑧𝑒𝑧 𝑢𝑏𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑎. 𝑇𝑦𝑙𝑘𝑜 𝑜𝑛."Po trzech miesiącach od zakończenia konfliktu, wszyscy starają się wrócić do zwykłego trybu życia. Do takich osób należy Nolan, który wie, że cokolwiek by się nie działo ma przy sobie swoich nowych, niedokońca zwykłych przyjaciół. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że na treningu zobaczy kogoś kto już raz ruszył jego delikatne serce a teraz samym spojrzeniem zrobił to samo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Nolan, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Truskawkowa Herbata

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, pierwsza praca i tak dalej pierwotnie miala być tylko na wattpadzie ale stwierdziłam, że i tutaj ją wrzucę.  
> Uważam, że Nett to jeden z najlepszych niespełnionych shipów serialu i cóż  
> Miłego czytania

Trzy... tyle miesięcy minęło od zakończenia konfliktu z łowcami, wszyscy powoli radzą sobie ze skutkami jakie przyniósł. 

Niektórzy wyjechali z Beacon Hills by studiować czy odpocząć od tego dziwnego miasta, jednak część paczki Scotta została w mieście. Do tych osób należy między innymi Nolan, który niedawno został przyjęty do paczki, wraz z Theo który również nie wyjechał z miasta bo jak twierdził "chciał dokończyć liceum" będąc szczerym, Holloway nie uwierzył mu ani przez chwilę, wiedział również powód a właściwie widział jak patrzył na swój powód, dobrze znał takie spojrzenie. W chwili gdy o tym pomyślał poczuł dreszcz przechodzący po plecach. 

– Ile jeszcze? – blondyn stanął w wejściu od szatni. Liam, najlepszy przyjaciel Nolana i współ kapitan spojrzał na niego delikatnie zirytowany, dopiero jego obecność wyrwała go z myśli. Spostrzegł, że patrzył bezczynnie na swoje zawiązane sznurówki.

– Wybacz, zamyśliłem się - powiedział biorąc kij do lacrosse w ręce, wstał z ławki i wyszedł z Liamem na boisko, rozejrzał się po boisku. Było ciemno chociaż boisko było dobrze oświetlone. Oprócz drużyny która czekała za trenerem, na trybunach siedziały między innymi jakieś dziewczyny prawdopodobnie z rocznika Nolana bądź Liama, Mason oraz chłopak.

Jego nieco przydługie blond włosy ułożone w nieładzie, jakby w pośpiechu, lodowe niebieskie oczy, które gdy tylko spostrzegły szatyna zatrzymały się na nim a usta wygięły się w uśmiechu. Nawet z tej odległości wiedział, że ten uśmiech był niepewny, tam nie mógł być nikt inny.

– Myślałem, że... –  
– Mieliście tak myśleć – Liam najpewniej musiał poczuć jego zaniepokojenie.   
– No wiesz dla bezpieczeństwa – lekko zmieszał się nie potrafiąc dobrać słów. Nolan na znak, że rozumie po prostu kiwnął głową zakładając kask gdy spostrzegł trenera, wszedł wraz z Liamem na boisko i tak rozpoczął się trening. 

Przez cały czas Nolan przyłapywał się na zerkaniu w stronę trybun. To skończyło się gdy Liam przypadkiem w niego wpadł z taką siłą, że szesnastolatek upadł dość boleśnie na trawę. Ściągnął kask patrząc oskarżycielsko na Liama. 

– Zrobiłeś to specjalnie – jęknął podnosząc się na łokciach, blondyn jedynie uśmiechnął się niewinnie.   
– Przewidziało ci się – Dunbar podciągnął ze rękę Hollowaya, który ledwo uśmiechnął się na ten gest.

– I nie gap się tak na niego, to on tu jest drapieżnikiem – drugą część zdania wyszeptał do niego uśmiechając się cwanie gdy policzki Nolana przybrały różową barwę.

On wcale się nie gapił.

– A ty się tak do mnie nie przysuwaj bo Theo będzie zazdrosny – wiedział, że brzmiało to słabo. Mimo to specjalnie się odsunął żeby zobaczyć jak twarz "powodu Theo" robi się czerwona. 

– Czy panienki skończyły już podwieczorek? – nim Liam zdążył jakkolwiek się odgryźć, usłyszeli charakterystycznie, wręcz prześmiewczy głos trenera, który chyba chciał zakończyć trening ale najwyraźniej ciężko było to zrobić kiedy obydwu kapitanów urządzało sobie pogawędki.

– Graliście całkiem znośnie - zaczął trener gdy księżniczki stawiły się wraz z resztą drużyny.

– Choć niektórzy mogliby bardziej się przyłożyć – nieukrywalnie spojrzał w tej chwili na Nolana, który nawet nie wysilił się by nie wywrócić oczami. Gdy wszyscy udali się do szatni a Liam poklepał szesnastolatka po ramieniu przez co się skrzywił, mimo to Nolan pozostał jeszcze chwilę na boisku starając się wyczyścić kij od ziemi. 

Kiedy w miarę mu to wyszło spojrzał za siebie, na trybunach niby nie było już nikogo ale on wiedział, że ktoś na niego patrzył. Lodowe niebieskie oczy, to spojrzenie odróżniłby wszędzie. Skierował się w stronę wejścia szatni. Wiedział żeby nie uciekać i tak by go gonił. Nie był pewny czy znał tę radę od Tamory, Liama czy innego znawcy wilkołaków.

Gdy znalazł się w pomieszczeniu odłożył kij na ławkę szybko wchodząc pod prysznic orientując się, że musiał stać tam tak długo, że wszyscy zdążyli już wyjść. Szybko zakręcił wodę i wyszedł spod prysznica, wytarł a następnie zaczął się ubierać. 

– Hej mały łowco - akurat gdy Holloway kończył zakładać koszulkę w drzwiach pojawił się Brett. Wyglądał niemal tak jak wykle, zwłaszcza oczy, które świeciły tym samym psotnym blaskiem.

\- Nie jestem mały - rzucił Nolan wciągając bluzę przez głowę. 

\- A tym bardziej nie jestem łowcą - Brett był pewny, że widział jak mięśnie chłopaka spinają się pod materiałem bluzy.

\- Nie jesteś - przyznał podchodząc i opierając się bokiem o szafki.

\- Nigdy więcej - wzrok Nolana od razu zwrócił się w kierunku Talbotta, który jedynie uśmiechnął się pokazując jasne ząbki. Szesnastolatek wręcz uwielbiał ten uśmiech to sprawiało, że mógłby wpatrywać się w niego godzinami. Jednak zamiast to sam się uśmiechnął delikatnie, jakby przygaszono.

\- Nie powinieneś się zajmować Lori albo coś w tym stylu? - kontynuował zamykając szafkę mocniej niż planował, poczuł ponownie drobny ból przeszywający jego ramię, przez co się skrzywił.

\- Wątpie by potrzebowała opieki, po za tym jest z Jen. Wciąż cię boli? - zauważył blondyn odpychając się od szafek, chciał położyć dłoń na jego ramieniu jednak niższy niemal od razu się odsunął.

\- Przejdzie mi - rzucił z wyczuwalną niechęcią, co zdziwiło Bretta. Nolan skierował się do wyjścia, wcale nie zdziwił go fakt, że blondyn wyszedł wraz z nim.

\- Tak właściwie to co chcesz, że się tak uczepiłeś? - zapytał patrząc podejrzliwie na chłopaka obok.

\- Pomyślałem czy nie poszedłbyś ze mną na spacer albo do kawiarni? - uśmiechnął się obejmując młodszego ramieniem. Holloway popatrzył na niego pytająco, na co on jedynie pokiwał głową tak jakby chciał go przekonać.

\- No dobra i tak nie specjalnie chce wracać do domu - rzucił jakby od niechcenia ale poczuł jak zrobiło mu się niekontrolowanie cieplej, mimo że w tej samej chwili wyszli ze szkoły. Na tym krótkim stwierdzeniu rozmowa praktycznie się skończyła. Szli w ciszy, jednak nie takiej niezręcznej a wręcz uspokajającej.

Nolan nasłuchiwał okolicznych ptaków tym samym starając się uspokoić myśli krążące w jego głowie a Brett po prostu szedł wciąż nie zabierając ramienia którym obejmował Nolana, tylko co jakiś czas zerkał na szesnastolatka z niepewnym uśmiechem.

<^>

Brett otworzył przed Nolanem drzwiczki od małej kawiarenki z logiem śpiącego liska wpuszczając go tym samym, ten spojrzał na niego lekko się uśmiechając po czym bez słowa wszedł do środka. Oboje podeszli do lady za którą stała dziewczyna, wyglądała jak z rocznika Bretta. Uśmiechnęła się do nich pogodnie, jej ciemne włosy były związane w lekko nieokiełznaną kitkę a zielone oczy patrzyły na nich z połyskiem, trzymała w dłoniach notes.

\- Witam w, o cześć Brett - przeniosła wzrok na wyższego chłopaka odkładając notes na ladę.

\- Siemasz Charlotte, jak tam leci? - blondyn posłał w jej stronę uśmiech a Nolan spojrzał na nich z lekkim niezrozumieniem. Powinien wiedzieć o co chodzi?

\- Całkiem znośnie, właściwie coraz lepiej, co wam podać słoneczka? - Nolan poczuł lekki skurcz w brzuchu. Skojarzył kim prawdopodobnie była dziewczyna, a przynajmniej pamiętał, że ona również brała udział w całej akcji sprzed trzech miesięcy, nie wiedział jednak czy i czym była dziewczyna. Ani tym bardziej co miała wspólnego z Brettem.

\- Dwie truskawkowe herbaty na wynos - wyrwał nagle Nolan skupiony na wspomnieniach, że przez chwile nawet nie był świadomy, że powiedział to, aż do chwili gdy zarówno Brett jak i kelnerka spojrzeli na niego. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, gdy tylko herbata zdążyła się zaparzyć podała im kubki a nim Nolan zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować Brett uśmiechnął się do niego i zapłacił za niego Holloway na ten ruch tylko wywrócił oczami. Wziął swoją herbatę skinając głową dziewczynie i dość szybko opuścił kawiarnie.

\- Zazdrosnego masz kochasia - Charlotte oparła się o ladę a cwany uśmiech zawitał na jej twarzy.

\- To Nolan, nie mój kochaś, nie pamiętasz go? - chciał dodać do wypowiedzi coś jeszcze ale zrezygnował z tego. Jednak uśmiech nie zszedł z twarzy siedemnastolatki aż tak bardzo jak przypuszczał po tym co miał na myśli.

\- Jeśli myślimy o tym samym to niestety, wolałabym nie pamiętać większości... ale coś obija mi się o głowę - stwierdziła odgarniając kosmyki włosów.

\- Fakt, co u Layla? - chłopak kiwnął głową jakby chciał zakomunikować, że wie co ma na myśli dziewczyna.

\- Dobrze, wróciła na przerwę. U Lori wszystko gra? - Postukała ołówkiem w notes bez większej potrzeby.

\- Nawet bardziej niż myślisz - zaśmiał się cicho blondyn. Wziął w dłonie herbatę uśmiechając się ponownie do dziewczyn.

\- Pamiętaj, mów co trzeba bo nie wiesz co się może zmienić - spojrzała na wyjście z kawiarenki swoim charakterystycznym spojrzeniem. Oczywiste było to, że miała na myśli Nolana, nawet jeśli Brett nie wiedział co czuł to ona doskonale wiedziała, taki urok.

Wilkołak w odpowiedzi jedynie wywrócił oczami po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Wiedział, że Nolan wcale nie odszedł. Słyszał bicie jego serca, a ten dźwięk rozpoznałby wszędzie. Jego mały zazdrośnik.

\- O wszystkich jesteś tak zazdrosny czy mogę czuć się wyjątkowy? - szesnastolatek podniósł wzrok znad kubka herbaty i zmarszczył piegowaty nos.

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny a tym bardziej o ciebie - upił łyk herbaty praktycznie prychnął po czym ruszył przed siebie.

\- Wiesz co znaczy jak szybko bije ci serce? - Brett dotrzymywał mu kroku. Widział, czuł, że na pytanie które zadał serce piegowatego zabiło jeszcze szybciej a na policzkach pojawił się rumieniec zdenerwowania. Jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi a jedynie szatyn wziął kolejny łyk herbaty łapiąc kubek w obie dłonie.

\- Zimno ci? - ton głosu Bretta był troskliwy na tyle, że Nolan oderwał wzrok od chodnika i spojrzał w oczy blondyna.

\- Nie, dam sobie radę... - patrząc w jego oczy wydukał końcówkę z trudem. O Bret'cie można powiedzieć wiele, o tym jaki jest po uśmiechu czy zachowaniu ale w oczach widać najwięcej prawdy, widać troskę i niepewność z którą wpatrywał się w Hollowaya.

Przez chwile była między nimi kompletna cisza. Młodszy patrzył w oczy siedemnastolatka jak zaklęty, przestał kiedy poczuł pierwsze krople spadające na jego czekoladowe włosy. Brett chyba nie oczekiwał bardziej szczegółowej odpowiedzi bo po prostu objął niższego nastolatka ramieniem a nie widząc żadnego sprzeciwu rozluźnił się biorąc łyk herbaty. Nolan przez chwile ogarniał co się dzieję ale po tym wtulił się w wyższego.

\- Wilkom nie przeszkadza deszcz? - zaśmiał się Nolan lekko dźgając zaczepnie łokciem w bok. Brett prychnął na ten komentarz.

\- Nie jestem kotem - warknął świecąc chwilowo żółtymi oczami w stronę Nolana, który przez sekundę jakby zamarł.

Czy Nolan mógłby się go bać?

Ta myśl pojawiła się tak szybko jak zniknęła kiedy chłopak zaczął się śmiać. Twarz Bretta przyjęła zdziwiony wyraz. 

\- Wyobraziłem sobie ciebie z uszami kota - stwierdził starając się uspokoić, przystanął by wyrzucić ich puste kubki do pobliskiego kosza.

\- I co? Fajny widok? - spytał Brett marszcząc brwi.

\- Przeuroczy - stwierdził gdy wciąż stali w miejscu, delikatnie przeczesał blond włosy z głupim uśmiechem najpewniej wyobrażając sobie kocie uszy w nich, dopiero po chwili prawdopodobnie zrozumiał w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują bo zamarł z rękami we włosach Bretta na którego skierował swój wzrok, jakby skamieniał. W tej chwili nie liczyło się nic, ani ludzie, ani łowcy, ani wilkołaki, tylko oni.

\- Mogę? - Talbot delikatnie położył dłoń na policzku Hollowaya, chciał mieć pewność, że nie zrobi nic wbrew woli młodszego. Nolan przez chwilę, która dla niego trwała godzinami nie potrafił wydusić słowa.

\- Proszę... - cichy szept był jedynym co wreszcie udało mu się powiedzieć za nim Brett złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Nie trwał on zbyt długo ale wystarczająco by Nolan wyzbył się poczucia napięcia. Młodszy dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że zamknął oczy, gdy je otworzył zobaczył uśmiechniętego Bretta obejmującego go w deszczu, na jego twarzy również pojawił się uśmiech, tak niewinny, że Brettowi automatycznie ugięły się kolana. 

\- Smakujesz truskawką - pocałował delikatnie jego piegowaty nos a Nolan na to stwierdzenie po prostu zachichotał opierając głowę o ramię siedemnastolatka. Od śmierci Gabe'a nie czuł się tak cholernie spokojny jak teraz. Poczuł jak Brett przykłada swój policzek do jego, następnie usłyszał delikatny szept "Kocham cię, mały łowco" w odpowiedzi jedynie przytulił go mocniej a pojedynczą łza spłynęła mu po twarzy będąc efektem rozładowania emocji. Chciał żeby tak już zostało, nie przejmował się niczym. Liczył się tylko Brett. Tylko on.

**Author's Note:**

> No i to by było na tyle, osobiście jestem całkiem zadowolona z tego zakończenia.  
> Bardzo miło mi, że chcieliście przeczytać moją historię <3


End file.
